


Goretober 2020

by hetastuck153



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bruises, Goretober 2020, I am doing my best here, possibly abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetastuck153/pseuds/hetastuck153
Summary: Hello! I am taking a crack at Goretober 2020! The list I'm using is by Aless-Was-Here! I got it from a Homestuck gc I'm in! I am posting the list in the first chapter and after that, the stories start!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. List for Goretober

1\. Bruises  
2\. Scars  
3\. Glitch  
4\. Nosebleed  
5\. Lots of eyes  
6\. Hanahaki disease  
7\. Melting  
8\. Burned  
9\. Blinded  
10\. Computer Virus  
11\. Space  
12\. Dolls/Puppets  
13\. Knives  
14\. Creepy Smile  
15\. Tongues  
16\. Bitten  
17\. Pastel Gore  
18\. Possession  
19\. Body Horror  
20\. Mirror  
21\. Gunshot  
22\. Arrow  
23\. Blood Bath  
24\. Ropes/Wires  
25\. Bugs  
26\. Paranoia  
27\. Stitches  
28\. Underwater  
29\. Nightmare  
30\. Dinner  
31\. Halloween Theme!


	2. 1. Bruises

Dave sat on his bed, eyes closed. Fuck, he hurt all over. His shades sat next to him, a moment of vulnerability. His side hurt, as well as various places across his arms and legs. Fuck, it hurt. A lot. A lot a lot. A small pinprick of pain radiated from his cheek. That was gonna be a bitch to deal with. Bro watched him from the doorway. “Get more practice in. You were sloppy back there. That’s the only reason I got so many hits in. If it were a real fight, you’d be dead. Now come on. Time for juice and anime.” That’s what he wished would happen. It was more like, “That was shit, Dave. Get better, you need it badly. We’re going again tomorrow. You’ll get more than a few bruises if you’re worse than today.” And Dave nodded, keeping his eyes closed as Bro walked away. It hurt. Like a bitch.


	3. 2. Scars

Dirk ran a hand along his throat. How long has it been since he felt magic/science bullshit sever his head from his body? And how long had it been since he had been beheaded while fighting the two Jacks? Even after healing/waking up in your dream body/godtiering, the memory is still there. There is still a scar there, not one you can see but he can feel it. Like a weight that will never be removed from him. A necklace that will forever remain around his neck. He has other scars visible along his body but those he can deal with. Those he can cope with. But this? The scar around his neck will always be there. He still wakes up, hands grasping at his neck, cause he thought it had been severed again. And he’s sure he always will. It will remain with him until he dies. For some scars never heal.


	4. 3. Glitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this one as the other two but I tried!

Hal twitched, another line of error messages crossing his vision. It hurt, like a cut would hurt a being of flesh and blood. He was made of code, and now a virus was running through him causing him to glitch. His robotic form twitched in the spot it sat in. Dirk looked up as Hal’s signature red eyes came to life in the robot and through the speaker, Dirk heard one thing. “R u n .”


	5. 4. Nosebleed

Kankri wiped under his nose, growling, before looking up at Cronus. He had just been trying to explain to the sea dweller that the way he talked about Porrim was reprehensible. And Cronus hit him! He punched him square in the nose! “VWell, chief. Are you finally going to fight back?” Cronus smirks, crossing his arms. Kankri groans as his nose bleeds some more. And he stands up, eyes narrowed. “Well, Cronus, if you aren’t going to listen to me, I guess I’ll get through to you in the only way you understand. Pointless violence.”


	6. 5. Lots of Eyes

Vriska held her eye as she looked in the mirror. It hurt but ah well. Now she could see better. Now she could be better than everyone. She had more potential. She had an ability that none of her other friends had. Letting her hand drop, her and her eight eyes stared back at her from her reflection. Time to see if it was worth it.


	7. 6. Hanahaki Disease

Yellow petals stained with violet blood carpeted the floor of Eridan’s ablution block. As he coughed up more petals, he looked in the mirror. He was so pale. He hadn’t been able to do much of anything lately. His coughing fits being closer and closer together. He’s pretty sure that this is it. This is the end. He remembers the first time he coughed up these petals. He knew what it meant. He knew what his fate was. But he didn’t care. He just wanted her to be happy. He just wanted to be there for her in the way she would allow. It didn’t matter that it hurt to hide these coughing fits. It didn’t matter that the longer he stayed near her, the worse they got. With how close they’ve been now, he hadn’t been able to see her but that didn’t help. She messaged him every day to check up on him. She said that if he didn’t respond within two days of a message being sent, she’d come over and check on him. He couldn’t do that to her. Let her see him like this. It wasn’t her fault. Sure, at the start he’d been upset. Why couldn’t she love him back? But as time went on and as the flowers became more and more prevalent, he understood. She liked someone else, and he was too late. He didn’t tell her in time. He hacked up a whole flower. A daffodil. The yellow reminded him of Sollux. The troll his princess had fallen for. He had already explained it to Sollux and as Eridan coughed up another flower, he knew it was time. As soon as the message was sent, he collapsed, holding his chest. Even with their technology being so advanced, Eridan would never go through with the procedure. He’d rather suffer the pain of flowers blooming in his lungs and slowly choking him than never loving Feferi again. As his eyes fluttered closed for the final time, he smiled at the flowers around him. She always did love the color yellow.


	8. 7. Melting

Karkat hissed, watching as the sun rose. Soon the small bit of shade he had found would be gone. He hadn’t been able to make it back to his hive in time and now, he was going to die. He curled up as best as he could to avoid the sun but the second a ray of light touched him, he shrieked. Fuck, it hurt. His skin bubbled in the intense heat and began to slowly drip. He was melting. Fuck he was melting! As he began to black out from the pain, as he began to feel his hand slowly lose it’s flesh, a wave of cool washed over him. “My Dear Karkat, Why Are You Still Out And About?” He had only heard his friend’s voice once but that was enough. Kanaya was here. He wouldn’t die.


	9. 8. Burned

The Signless stood, arms held above his head as the sun shone down on him. His skin cracked and burned. It was hot. He wasn’t going to survive this. He stared at the Condescension's twisted smile and growled. He would die but his story would live on. He was sure of it. This may be the end of his life, but someone would succeed where he failed. And as he screamed, his body succumbing to the heat, he felt an air of peace wash over him. He would no longer need to hide who he was. He was free.


	10. 9. Blinded

Terezi stood in front of a mirror. She knew she was standing in front of a mirror. She knew her hive inside and out. She was standing in her ablution block. She knew she was standing there. She could smell the sopor that she uses to clean herself. It smelled like limes. She couldn’t see. Her eyes still hurt from looking at the sun, even though it was days ago. They stung, she felt them. They were there. She was there. She can’t see.


	11. 10. Computer Virus

He had no idea how it happened. Sollux was typing away, fixing up a code, when all he could see were 1’s and 0’s. A static buzz filled his head, sounding like bees but not as soothing. Had he accidentally connected to his computer? He felt feverish. Like he was sick. He could hear his husktop overheating. He coughed, feeling a tightness in his chest. He felt ill. Like he was sick. Like he had a virus. He screamed as his psionics flared up, destroying half of his hive. He stood there, frozen, his eyes blank as lines of code ran across them. His veins had taken on a more circuitous appearance. He was stuck in the computer as the virus held him captive. His psionics would flare up occasionally but he remained still as stone. Sick and fighting the virus raging in his mind.


	12. 11. Space

As a god-tier, Calliope wouldn’t die unless it was just or heroic. So floating in space wouldn’t kill her. But, she still felt the chill. She felt her skin slowly start to freeze up. She would be dying if she were normal but she still felt the slow pain that floating in space brought. Soon that pain would end, as she would sacrifice herself to save the world but for now. She slowly froze, suffering.


	13. 12. Dolls and Puppets

Kankri stared ahead, his eyes blank. He knew he was speaking with Cronus but he didn’t know what he was saying. Kurloz’s arm was around him but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t know what he was talking about. He didn’t care, either. When he left, Kurloz’s arm was around his waist and Cronus seemed upset. And he couldn’t bring himself to care as Kurloz spoke to him in his mind. “Cronus is just jealous of how close we are. Don’t pay him any mind, Kankri.” And he didn’t. Any worry that might have been raising its head was quickly squashed. He didn’t need to worry. And as Kurloz continued to control Kankri with the tendrils of his chucklevoodoos, he would never have to worry again.


	14. 13. Knives

Snowman sat down, smoking lazily. Today was a good day. She got to stab Spades. She smoked. She got to stab Spades again. She had lunch. She got to stab Spades a third time. Stabbing Spades was honestly the highlight of her day. She looked down at her knife. The blood was still there… She couldn’t wait till tomorrow...~


	15. 14. Creepy Smile

Kurloz stood before a mirror, putting on his grease paint. He has a certain appearance and he will stick to it, gog dammit! He was going out with Meulin for a walk on the beach. It’s been gog knows how long since they hung out, just the two of them. As he smiled in the mirror, fixing up his stitches, he knew he was ready. His smile was ready. And so, he left, ready to spend time with his flushed one and scare the fuck out of others.


	16. Sorry guys!

Hey, sorry guys. Things have been a bit crazy for me, but I will be posting the other days soon. As soon as I am done with this week, I'll be good! Sorry for the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this daily! Hopefully! They're probably going to be short but here we go! Wish me luck and enjoy! I might come back and expand on these if I get a particular boost of impsiration but who knows!


End file.
